


Wanna work for me Kid?

by ShitForBrains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Happy Ending, Interns & Internships, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: This takes place after civil war. Spiderman was not found or recruited by Ironman. Peter is 14 and just started high school. It is now only a few months after the death of Ben. May is struggling with 2 jobs and her own health conditions. Peter gets a part time job to work as a dishwasher at a restaurant with May's permission as anyone below 16 needs parental permission to work.May only allowed it after Peter promised he will not use the money to pay bills but he will use it for his own needs such as extra pocket money. Money he is earning will be used to buy new Legos or going to the movies with Ned. But Peter plans to help out anyway.In hopes to avoid the media Tony and Pepper are out on a dinner date in Queens. Tony of course reserves the entire restaurant for his dinner. Special arrangements are made for his high paying request. Only one chef, the manager and according to Tony's request, only the most helpful waiter is suppose to be at the shop. Which is none other than Peter Parker.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 379





	Wanna work for me Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking wrote this in one day! My back hurts. I had to post it before bed.

Peter got weird vibes from his Manager, Martin and the Chef, Joelyn. Ever since he walked in to the shop after school his manager was super stressed out. He made Peter and all the other staff clean the restaurant over and over.

Peter and his co workers had to move the tables and chairs out of the way. Only the cleanest and table and chairs were set in the middle of the shop. Martin himself got down on his knees to tighten the bolts and oil just in case they were squeaky.

The whole place smelled so much better due to Joelyn bringing in some air humidifier. Only after setting the place up, Martin told everyone a rich couple had booked the restaurant for the evening and everyone will be allowed to go home without any pay deductions.

Naturally everyone was happy to earn something without working. Peter stayed behind has he received a text from his manager to stay behind after everyone left. By 4pm it was just Peter with Martin and Joelyn.

Martin, fixing his tie, "Parker! Thank you so much for staying behind! I hope I made the right decision." Peter blinked, "Er, everything okay Mr Martin?" Joelyn kept wiping down the counter just so her humidifier was in the cleanest spot.

Martin wipes his face with a napkin, "Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Listen, how would you like to earn some extra cash?" Peter paused for a moment, "Er, do I have to arrange back all the tables and chairs after the dinner? Because I don't mind."

Martin laughs lightly, "Nom no don't worry about that. Listen, okay, so remember I told you a rich couple will be coming in for dinner?" Peter nods. Martin continues, "Okay, so they wanted it off the media and they wanted limited people in this place."

Martin drinks some water and clears his throat, "Okay so they're a freaking power couple. They're crazy rich of course. So I have to follow the specific instructions. Which limits to us. And I have chosen you to be the waiter who will serve them. You with me so far?"

Peter blinks trying not to sweat. _Oh my god. Beyonce and Jay Z are going to walk in any moment._ Peter nods nervously. Martin, "Thy requested to someone really hardworking and possibly quiet and I know you're the quietest kid here. So no pressure okay Parker? This could land you some big tips."

Peter nods, "Which also means I have to keep it strictly professional and ask for no photographs or autographs, right?" Martin beams, "Exactly." Peter smiles lightly as Martin fixes Peter's nametag. Peter, "So erm, who are the power couple?"

Martin sweats again, "Well, I'm not really sure. The reservation is under the name Yadirf which is made by the secretary and they paid 3 times the booking fee for the whole restaurant." Peter winced, _Wow! 3 Times? Please be Beyonce!_

Martin, "We still have time and I need a bit of rest. They will walk in at 5.30pm so we have to be ready. Understood Parker?" Peter nods, "Yes Mr Martin!" Joelyn, "I'm going to go over all our ingredients. Parker, you have to recommend my signature dishes, understand?"

Peter nods, "Yes Chef!" Martin pats Peter's shoulder, "Good, good. Now I'll be in my office. Just knock if you need me okay?" Peter nods again. Martin, "And give the bathroom a check to see if the fancy soap is on the counter in both the ladies and gents. And fix your uniform while you're at it Parker."

Peter quickly walks away, "Yes Mr Martin."

It was pass 7.20pm. The Chef was in the kitchen sharpening her knifes. The Manager was dozing off in his office with the door slightly open. Peter sprawled his homework on the booth table beside the decorated table.

He completed all his homework, did some revision and also took up his time to prepare notes for his decathlon team that he recently joined. Peter had sent May a text saying he will be home late to which he received a "Okay, Larb you."

He eventually got bored and started to go through some unsolvable equations that would be posted online daily. He copied down some notes and tried to figure out some questions that were left hanging from Doctor Bruce Banner's webpage. He was so immersed in his work he doesn't realise that the rich power couple had already walked in and stood in front of their nicely decorated table.

"Ahem." Peter flicked his pencil away and got up startled only to come face to face with Ironman and Stark Industries CEO. Pepper Potts slightly smacked Tony Starks arm, "You startled him." Tony, "Excuse you, he ignored me." Pepper rolled her eyes, "He just didn't notice us because we were quiet."

Tony, "But it's me. How can anyone not notice me?" Pepper, "Didn't we request for privacy?" Tony smiles, "Oh yeah we did." Pepper turns to Peter, "So this is out table right?" Peter nods and immediately spring into action.

Peter, "Yes, this way place." He pulls out the chair for Pepper. As soon as Tony sat down, Peter fetched the water pitcher and filled their glasses with ice lemon water. Peter _OH MY GOD, I'M FREAKING OUT SO BAD! I DIDN'T EVEN INTRODUCE MYSELF AS A WAITER._

Pepper gives peter a look over, "Just being curious, how old are you Mr Parker?" Peter blushes lightly as he grabs two menus, "Er, I-I'm 14." Tony pulls down his sunglasses and looks at Peter more closely. That causes Peter's stomach to swirl in nervousness.

Pepper sips some water, "I believe the law states 16 and above." Peter wide eyes, "I have permission to work part time after school from my guardian! She allowed me to work so I can buy my own legos." Peter freezes as Tony starts sniggering. Peter flushes in embarrassment, _OH MY GOD! WHY DID IN SAY THAT?_

Pepper smiles, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Peter gives her a nervous smile. He hands her a menu and does the same for Tony. Peter, _I have to be ready to recommend if they need my help. I highly doubt it though._

Peter grabbed the lighter and was about to light up the candle when Pepper gently stops him, "Sorry if you don't mind, could you remove the candles? I don't really need a candle lit dinner." Peter, "Yes ma'am!" And quickly removes it.

Pepper smiles. Tony, "Kid, turn up the AC will you? It's hot in here." Peter, "Yes sir!" And scurries off. Peter sets the AC on a lower setting hurries back, "Erm just call me once you're ready to order. I'll bring out some crisps."

Pepper smiles, "Thank you." Before Peter walked into the kitchen, he turned on the fan ceiling fan in hopes the place is cool enough for the couple.

Tony smirked at the retreating waiter, "Cute kid, think he'll ask for a photo?" Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled lightly, "Be nice. He's just a child." Tony pouts, "I'm always nice." Pepper ignores him and, "Let's get a bottle okay?"

Tony nods, "Sure. I'm starving though. I'm thinking of getting the lobster, you?" Before Pepper could answer him a paper smacks him in the face. Pepper, "Oh!" Tony rubs the paper of his face, "Rude!" He gets smacked in the face by another paper.

Pepper quickly turns behind her, grabs the pencil case and places it above the stack of papers. Tony frowns as his eyes skims across the papers. Tony, "What's all these for?" As his read the random equations.

Tony sees the name written on the paper, "Peter Parker?" Pepper, "Come on put it back." Tony's eyes were fixed on the papers, "Pep look, these are Brucie's unsolvable equations. Well now they're solved."

Pepper, "Nice, now put back the kid's homework." Tony removing his sunglasses and puts on his reading glasses, "Gimme a minute." Pepper sighs, "Okay, shall we start with the scallops? And I'll go for the salmon? What do you think?"

Tony, "Lobster for me. And no you can't share mine." Pepper pouted, "Why not?" Tony looked up at her, "If you want one, order one for yourself. Don't touch mine." Pepper, "Fine I'll take the salmon and the crab cakes then."

Tony, "Wait they have crab cakes?" Pepper ignores him and flips the menu. Tony, "Fine I'll share." Pepper smiles sweetly at him. Just then they were interrupted, "Mr Stark and Ms Potts!"

The power couple turned to notice a tall lanky man, "I'm Martin the manager. Welcome. I hope you guys are comfortable." Tony gives him a billion dollar smile, "Nice place." Pepper, "Thank you." Just then Peter returns with the crisps in a little basket. "Here you go. Are you guys ready to order?"

Martin frowns, "Parker! I thought I told you to fix your uniform. Clean up that table. Hurry!" Tony's smile drop the very second he hears that tone. Peter gently places the basket on the table. Tony, "We're ready to order."

Martin quickly grabs Peter who was about to move away, "Take the order first!" Peter trembling lightly, "Yes sir!" Pepper pursed her lips and closed the menu. She could see Tony was also unhappy with the manager's tone at the child.

Peter smiled nervously, "What would you like to start with?" Tony leans back and looks straight at Martin, "Firstly I would like people to stop hovering." Martin immediately starts to apologise, "Oh goodness, I apologise, I'll just turn on some light music for the evening."

He moves away which causes Peter to sigh in relieve. Pepper smiling again, "We'll start with the Scallops. And we'll have the salmon, lobster and the crab cakes." Tony, "Open a new bottle for us. The nicest bottle."

Peter nods, "So you'll start with the creamy scallop radish munchies followed by the Tuscan salmon, crab cakes and erm sorry which lobster are you having? We have about dishes." Tony, "Which one do you recommend?"

Peter smiled, _YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO RECOMMEND!_ "Well the butter poached lobster tail is the chef's signature dish. The butter is her own creation as the store bought ones are said to ruin the taste." Pepper, "That does sound delicious." Tony, "Well have you tried it?" Peter froze.

Peter shook his head blushing. Both Pepper and Tony looked at him. Peter, "Erm employees have to purchase the meals if we're eating. I have food at home. Every day." Tony, "Seriously? But shouldn't all the waiters and waitresses tried the food before recommending it?"

Peter fiddled with his note pad, "Well I recommend what the chef wants me to recommend." Pepper smiles, "That's all right sweetie. Don't worry about it." Tony, "Pull up a chair kid." Both Peter and Pepper looked at him.

Peter, "Sorry, what?" Tony, "Pull a chair. Here. Beside me." Martin immediately pulls a chair he hastily wiped and sets it in between Tony and Pepper. Tony smiling, "Sit kid." Peter's stomach was flipping. He felt as though his heart was going to pop out.

Pepper lightly kicks Tony's shin which he ignores. Peter gripping his note tightly, "I, What?" Tony, "Come on kid, take a seat." Peter, "I have to give this to the chef." Tony looks at Martin's nametag, "I'm sure Mr Martin can do that."

Martin nods, "Of course. Have a seat Parker." He grabs the note and makes a run for it into the kitchen. Peter moves to the other side and slowly slides onto the chair. Pepper eyes them both, "Okay. Well, I'm Pepper Potts."

Tony smirks, "Ironman." Peter blushes hard and blinks rapidly, "Erm I'm Peter. Peter Parker." Tony munches on the crisps and stares at Peter. Pepper, "So, Peter, what school do you go to?" Peter turns to Pepper, "I er, I go to Midtown Sci & Tech."

Tony, "Nice. Is this yours?" He places two of Peter's worksheets on the table. Peter's face blenched at that. Tony bit back a smile, "Probably shouldn't leave your stuff lying around kid." Peter, "Sorry! I'll put them away. Sorry."

Tony, "Pass me your pencil." Peter sweating nervously hands over his little order taking pencil to Tony. Tony then started to write down something. Peter's legs won't stop shaking from nervousness, "Er, Mr Stark, that's my homework."

Pepper, "Don't worry. He'll give it back. Tony, give the kid his homework." Tony, "Huh. Okay. Here you go kid." Peter grabs the papers and stared at what was written down. It was a very very long and complicated equation that Peter had never seen.

Tony taps his watch, "Friday set the timer to 10 minutes." FRIDAY, "Yes sir!" Peter stared in shock as Ironman's watch answered him back, "Is that your AI?"Tony smirked, "Yup, that's Friday. And you have 10 minutes kid. Starting now."

Peter stared at Tony in disbelieve, "What?" Pepper looks at Tony, "Tony, we're having a date, remember?" Tony smiles, "Just 10 minutes honey. Hurry up and solve it kid. Your time is running." Peter starts to panic.

He quickly grabs the pencils and starts breaking down the equation. Pepper mouths 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Tony shrugs his shoulders and grabs her hand. Peter however was too panicky to notice the flirty couple.

Pepper and Tony were quietly looked at each other and Peter. Martin then came out holding onto the starters, "Here you go. Your creamy scallop radish munchies. The chef is very happy with your choices. Would you like-! Parker!"

Peter gets up startled. Martin, "Why are you doing your homework here? Didn't I tell you to pack it up?" Tony, "Calm down Marvin, Mr Parker is helping me with something." Martin immediately apologises, "Oh I'm terribly sorry."

Pepper turns to Peter, "Please sit down." Peter stared nervously at Martin who had moved back. Tony clears his throat again and looks at his watch, "You're running out of time kid." Peter quickly sat down and starts scribbling down.

Both Pepper and Tony took a few bites and then Peter interrupts them, "DONE! I'M DONE! Here! Check! I'm done." Tony puts on his reading glasses again and says, "Hmm, took you 7 minutes kid. Could have been better."

Peter felt as though someone drenched him in ice water as he heard his idol say that. Tony writes down another, "Here. You have 7 minutes. Chop, chop." This time, Peter doesn't hesitate. He grabs the paper not caring that it his homework and started to scribble furiously.

Unfortunately for him, Tony had used a pen and started to write on the back page of the other homework. He carefully listed down about 5 other equations. Peter however was done in 4 minutes, "Here. I'm done. Here!"

Tony passes him the other paper, "Well then start on this then." Peter starts to sweat nervously, "Wait, I didn't check that one! Can I have it back?" Tony, "No, start with that one." Peter blinks back his tears and quickly starts on his new work.

Tony uses his pen to mark the second equation. Tony smiled while Peter was frowned. Pepper kicks Tony again to which he winces. Tony looks at her and she mouths, 'STOP SCARING HIM!' Tony looks at the kid and then smiles sheepishly at Pepper.

Tony, "You got exactly 11 minutes more kid." Peter starts biting his nails as he scribbles. Tony, "No biting." Peter immediately puts down his hand, "I'm going as fast I can." Tony shakes his head, "Well then go faster."

Pepper, "Tony. What are you doing? Can't you see he's stressed?" Tony, "He's fine. 10 minutes." Peter bites his bottom lip and quickly moves to the next question. Tony pats his mouth with a napkin, "Hey, I said no biting."

Pepper shakes her head. 5 minutes later, Martin served the couple their orders and quietly asked if they need anything. Pepper, "Maybe a cup of juice of Peter." Martin quickly rushes off. Peter was going as fast as he could if only he could have some silence.

But Tony kept a close eye on Peter's work, "Go back and solve this first before you move to break this down." Peter bites the inside of his cheek but does as he's told. Tony hovers on Peter, "At this rate you won't be ready. Look at this, this is half done. Where's your working for this one?"

Peter rolls his eyes and tries not to break the pencil. Pepper quietly eats the lobster as Tony's focus was on the boy. Tony tsked, "Stop going all over the place. You're being very messy. Look at you first factor before you go over. And-"

Peter snatches the paper away from Tony, "STOP! JUST STOP! God! You! Stop being so annoying! You're so annoying! Stop talking! I can't even hear myself think! I can do this myself! I-" Peter froze at his last word. Both Tony and Pepper started at the boy in surprise.

Pepper looked back and forth at the both of them. Tony smiled smugly, "Finally. Took you more than 20 minutes to push me back kid." Peter started at him in shock, "What?" Tony chuckles, "I wanted to see if you can get annoyed at me."

Peter still in shock, "What? Why?" Tony, "Well most people would try to just go along with my requests in order to please me. Something like what your manager is doing." Peter blinked while Pepper chuckled.

Pepper, "What he's trying to say is that, you're smart enough to tell Tony to shut up." Peter blushing, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to stay within the time limit." Tony laughs, "There is no time limit kid."

Peter looks at him incredulously, "But you set the timer! You said-!" Tony smirks and takes off his reading glasses, "Only for the first one kid. The rest was just random." Peter, "Oh. Okay. That was mean."

Both Tony and Pepper laugh at his cute words. Pepper grabs small plate that was on the table and places a small lobster tail on it. "Here you go Peter." She pushes the plate to him. Peter blushing, "No. I can't eat now. No thanks!"

Tony munching on the salmon, "Hey, you're saying no to the CEO of SI?" Peter immediately shook his head, "What?! No! I mean I'm not hungry." Just as he said that his stomach let out a light rumble. Tony pushes Peter his glass of juice.

Tony, "Eat. Or I'll get you fired." Peter quickly starts to eat as Pepper scolds Tony. Peter doe like eyes goes wide, "This is so good!" Tony smiles, "Meh, I've had better. Wait till you try my chef's dishes. It's damn good."

Peter munching, "I get to eat your chef's cooking?" Tony slipping his wine, "Sure, once you start working for me you will." Both Pepper and Peter started at Tony without replying. Tony puts on his sunglasses, "Which reminds me, wanna work for me kid?"

Pepper crosses her legs, "I don't believe this." Tony, "What? What did I do?" Pepper stares down at him, "What happened to quote 'I DON'T DO INTERNS!'" Tony shrugs, "That was before I met Mr Peter Benjamin Parker."

Peter dropping the fork on the plate, "How do you know my middle name?" Tony taps his watch which opens up Peter's instagram account, "Is that you in your star wars Halloween costume?" Pepper coos while Peter blushes furiously, "Wait! That's private!"

Tony skims more, "Nice photography skills though and wow, what a hottie. She single?" Peter glares which came out more like a pout, "That's my Aunt!" Tony taps again, "And lookie here, you're also on YouTube. Building the Millennium Falcon, 7500 piece under 5 hours."

Peter covers his face, "Stop it." Tony laughs and taps his watch, "So what will it be kid? Me or this crappy diner that's paying you 5 bucks an hour?" Peter stared at Tony in shock. Tony, "I have all the toys kid. You'll love it. Free flow of awesome music and wifi. Tough I might set you on a few projects but only if you're done with homework."

Peter was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Pepper smiles, "How about I send an official letter to your family? You wouldn't say no to a paid internship would you Peter? May I inform you that you are the only person that Tony has personally offered a internship to?"

Peter blinks back his tears, "For real? Like this is not a joke? Like is this a prank?" Tony winces, "No kid, it's not a joke. I'm serious over here." Peter rubs his eyes, "Like for real, real?" Pepper, "For real, real." Peter smile and nods, "Yes, okay! Thank you!"

Tony grins, "No going back kid." Peter smiles back, "Does that mean with this internship I can get into Culver University?" Tony blinks, "Seriously? Out of all places you want Culver? What about MIT?" Peter blushes, "Doctor Banner was a professor at Culver."

Tony started at him, "You're choosing Banner over me?" Peter, wide eyed, "What no!" Pepper laughs out loud. Peter then immediately remembers something, "Wait I'm still working here. I can't join you if I'm still working here!"

Tony snorts, "Well hurry kid, go quit." Peter begins to fiddle with his thumbs, "Erm, how do I quit a job?" Pepper couldn't control herself as she cooed again. Tony rolls his eyes smirking, "Hey Melvin." Martin came running, "Yes Mr Stark, was everything well for you?"

Tony smiled, "Fantastic. Oh and Peter's quitting. We'll be leaving now." Peter flushed at that. Pepper rolled her eyes, "Come on Peter, we'll drop you home." Peter looked at Martin and was about to apologise when his ex managers, "Oh don't worry Parker, I'll be sure to bank in your cheque."

Peter mumbled a thank you and walked out in a daze. Outside the shop a big tall man with black sun glasses opened the car door. Pepper, "Happy meet Tony's new intern, Peter Parker, Peter this is Happy." Peter winced at his stare down, _He is so not Happy._

Peter, "I'll walk home. I live very nearby." Tony, "You sure kid?" Peter nods, "Thank you Mr Stark." Tony smiles, "See you soon Mr Parker." Peter watched as the car disappear. He walked for a bit and turned into the alley and pulled on his spidey mask.

Upon reaching the top of the building, he went for a free fall then for a web swing, "I'M GONNA WORK FOR IRONMAN! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys like this one shot!
> 
> Update: OH MY GOD! The amount of response that I have received! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to reading & leave a comment or just the kudos! Thank you so much! Do tell me if you have any ideas for Peter & Tony. I might be able to create something if I get inspired. =)


End file.
